


mewbescence

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Episode: s01e11 Mewberty, F/M, Fluff, Smut, possible drugging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "star should be back to normal byyy.. three.. fifty.. seven pm... or she wont""wont what?""be back to normal!"an au where star doesent come out of mewberty





	1. Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work, I couldn't find any mewberty au fics that were long enough to sink my teeth into, so i decided to take a stab at one myself!

Marco gripped the net that had his bestie trapped, or rather that he tried to trap her with, as it were she was dragging him around as nothing more than minor inconvenience.

"You're making things worse!" Glossaryck called to him.

 _No, hes wrong, I just need to hold on for a bit longer and she'll come to her senses_ he thought to himself. Then as if reading his mind she stopped short, causing him to slide face first into her. "ugh.. Star?"

She turned around, slow and inhumanly quiet, staring at him with her glowing heart shaped eyes  **"marrr...co?"**  

"Yes! Star its me! come on, get a hold of yourself star" he pleaded taking a defensive stance  _almost there I just need to distract her for a little longer._

 _ **Marco?**_ she looked him over, her lack of pupils not able to betray her plans  _ **Oh, Marco will do nicely .**_ she shot her web at his hand, using it as a tether she swung it into his other hand and used this momentum to spin him into a little cocoon and began to fly away with him until a beeping sound caught her attention for a moment. she scanned the school grounds before darting off to the Diaz abode, flying above the clouds until she was able to swoop into her room, attaching him to the wall near her bed. she then got to work redecorating  _ **Ugh this room is so tastless, wheres all the purple?**_

* * *

Angie Diaz glanced at the clock, 5:30 pm, "honey! Has Marco called to say he would be late?"

"Late? I'm pretty sure i saw them fly into Star's room a couple hours ago" was her husbands response.

_flew? usually they bike or just use her scissor things, i better check on them just in case she made her way up stairs to the door of their guest room, knocking first "Star? Marco? I'm coming in"_

She slowly opened the door, what she saw was at least six inches of purple heart shaped petals coating the ground, more around her bed and other furniture, criss-crossing the room was a slightly different shade of purple webbing in seemingly random patterns.  _oh this is that mewman adolescence Queen Moon warned me about._ scanning the room she saw Marco cocooned and stuck against the wall, Star still 'decorating' unaware of the maternal figure in the doorway "Marco honey how long has she been like this?"

His mothers voice tore his eyes from his best friend "Mom? be careful shes dangerous!"

"oh nonsense honey, answer the question"

"I dont know? Probably... 1:48?"

His voice caught Star's attention, **"** **Marrco?"** she swooped over too him  ** _oh Marco, your so cute warped up like this_** she fussed his hair a bit before finally registering a 'mom-tone' from behind her

"Star" she said sternly, causing both Marco and Star to shudder, Star glanced behind her at Ms. Diaz "You can redecorate your room all you like, but Marco cannot be part of the decoration, no matter how handsome he is"

Star was taken aback,  _ **how dare she, he is MINE,**_ she angrily flew to her door, striking an intimidating pose and buzzing slightly.

Angie Diaz was not impressed, she folded her arms "Star Butterfly, I know you are going through changes right now, but that does not change house rules, no sleeping in each-others rooms with the door closed, and I'm afraid im going to have to add no cocooning someone for more than an hour"

 ** _Okay, mom's are still scary, noted,_**  slowly she flew and detached Marco from the wall, depositing him at his mothers feet.

Ms. Diaz smiled at Star "thank you star, now would you please open him up?"

She did as she was told, getting all six hands jammed into the cocoon and ripping it in half, leaving a startled Marco at his mothers feet.

"thank you, no you can go back to redecorating, i like it, has a sorta.. primal feel to it, dinner will be ready in an hour you two" and with that she headed down-stairs leaving the teens together.

Marco sighed, standing up, "so, should we call your mother and tell her whats going on?" He was violently slammed against the wall by star, who angrily buzzed at him "fine, fine! we wont call your mom right now, but we have to let her know eventually ok?" she seemed to consider this before letting him go, buzzing towards the door before turning back and nodding her head into the room, it was almost a question. "do you, want to hang out?" she nodded and flew into the room, Marco followed, closing the door behind her, "so, can you like, talk normally?" he asked, sitting on her bed.

She stopped in the middle of hanging another vine of purple  ** _normaly? what does that mean?_** she tilted her head at Marco.

"Like, do you have a limited vocabulary? can you only speak one word at a time?" she shook her head "oh.. then why aren't you talking?" 

She simply said **"Wastes energy"** before finishing hanging up the vine.

"Well, could you talk a little more, its a little creepy when you refuse to talk"

She looked back at Marco, considering him, she flew down to hover in front of him. She brought her hand slowly to his face to avoid startling him  **"for you"**

He stared at her, losing himself in her touch. Then, without a word, she bit his neck and flew off. Marco jumped out of his daze "Star! why did you... why did you..." the world went blurry and his eyes felt heavy "Star.. im gonna, lay down for a bit.." he fell onto the mattress without another word


	2. Imprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! fuck, i meant to post this on yule, but merry christmas as it were
> 
> from now on I'll probably be trying to update this around once every two weeks give or take,

Star hovered out of sight till she was sure Marco was asleep  _ **sorry Marco, you'll thank me later.**_ She flew down, the soft beating of her wings barely disturbing the petals on the ground. She slowly fell to the bed. taking Marco's head into her lap she inspected her bite mark, it already showed signs of healing  ** _good, then he wont have to explain to his parents._** Careful not to wake the boy on her lap she reached down and took a handful of petals into her hands, sorting out any damaged or bent ones she started applying them to her bite mark, she honestly wasn't sure why she was doing this, the same thing that compelled her to trap all of those boys, that made her take Marco, even that made her bite Marco. As she pressed more petals to his neck she played with her boys hair ever so gently, he always worked to get it just so after all.

Star tore her eyes away from Marco, looking around the room she found her prey, her wand! Keeping three hands on her boy she shot a web at the magical device and wrenched it back to herself, almost hitting herself in the face. With a flick of her arm, still careful to not wake Marco, she conjured a whirlwind, spraying more petals into the vortex with her two free arms, soon the petals coated every inch of the room with the exception of the bed. She looked at her handiwork and smiled,  ** _there, much better~_** she waved her wand again and the curtains around her bed fell, giving them their own private world.

while she waited for him to wake up, she studied his face, his bronze skin complementing his chestnut hair, and though they were currently closed and just out of reach, she knew that his rich earthy eyes completed the palate. of course that wasn't all that made up Marco Diaz, no, there was the cute mole, just under his right eye, the comfy hoodie he always wore, and the deceptively skinny frame it hid, all of these physical features that were quite literally just the surface of her affection. His compassion, his tenacity, she could honestly stare at him all day just admiring him.

* * *

 Marco woke up to see his best friends face over him. Now, normally, waking up to a bug like version of her would cause him to scream in terror, but this time, something about it was.. soothing. Slowly he raised his hand to her face, "wow.." Then, he remembered himself and, blushing, he withdrew his hand and sat straight up, just barely avoiding slamming his face into Star's.

 **"Is something wrong Marco?"** she asked  **"do you.. dislike this form?"**

"no it's..."  _beautiful_ "..it's fine" he stood up at the foot of the bed

 **"Would you change something about it?"** She tilted her head.

 _not a thing_ "I guess it is a lot of purple, and your hair thing is a little strange"

 **"Well, we're stuck with purple, besides i like it, but..."** She pulled at the center of the two hive-like buns, somehow releasing both of them with one fell swoop. Her hair flowed wildly, but gently, almost as if she was falling through water. Slowly the lavender locks fell, not exactly in any natural sense, they were still flowing and moving fluidly, but they weren't defying gravity as much as they had. 

Marco was starstruck,  _shes a goddess, maybe literally,_ he shook the gaping look off of his face "you look beautiful"

 **"Thank you"** she smiled at him.

"Kids! Dinners ready!" Ms. Diaz called from downstairs, kinda ruining the mood Star was trying to set up.

"Oh thank god I'm starving" Marco turned to head out of the room when Star grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and brushing the petals from his neck, the wound had completely healed.. well, except for a little bruising, but not anything anyone would notice, probably.

**"You had something on your neck"**

"Oh, thanks, come on, lets go"

Dinner was rather normal, if quieter than usual, it seemed Star had decided that for now Marco was the only one worth talking too. That or she was just super hungry, she ate like 5 plates of food, two more than usual. She even helped with the dishes, and six arms make dishes go by a lot faster. As she and Marco headed up stairs Mr. Diaz called Marco "Mijo? Can i talk to you real quick?"

Marco paused before walking back down "Sure dad what's up?"

"You know that your mother and I are alright with you and Star doing whatever you want as long as your safe right?"

"Right dad, Star and I, safe, you know the monsters we fight daily are kind of a joke right?"

"No Mijo, safe, like, use protection."

"Dad! We're just friends, you know that."

"Yes yes, i also know that a bag of ice is a great way to get rid of a hickey, good night son" he walked off, leaving his son confused at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

 "Staaar!" Marco busted into her room, she looked at him, "what is this?" he pointed to the bruise on his neck.

 **"I bit you"** she replies after a moment.

"You bit me?! Star you can't just bite people whenever you want" she simply went up to him and tilted her head. Marco sighed "listen, just.. ask next time ok?"

She closed the door behind him and shushed him with a finger when he objected. Looking him up and down she ran a hand down his chest and hovered backwards and onto her bed, gesturing for him to follow. Her heart was pounding with anticipation.

Marco hesitated for a moment before climbing onto the bed, sitting across from her. Star slowly crawled towards him, lifting one hand to pull him closer using his hoodie, Marco's mind was racing  _whats happening, what do I do, do I let this happen, this is my first kiss, oh god oh go-_  their mouths connected, and his mind exploded in a flash of lavender, her lips were warm and soft, he felt his nose brush against hers, Star's mouth parted and Marco's eyes closed,  _a kiss is fine.. more than fine,_ he opened his mouth in response to hers.

Star was ecstatic, she brought a hand to his face and used three other hands to take off his hoodie with ease. She took his hand in hers and slowly pushed him onto his back, she felt his legs stretch out under her as she let herself lay on him, resting her free hands on his sides. His breath was shallow and excited, hers, stuttered and calculated. His hand came to rest on her face and, to both of their surprises, it was his tongue that breached the threshold of their mouths, it was soft as it glided over her own tongue. She took this as an invitation and slid her own tongue along the side of his into his mouth, he tasted.. warm, inviting.

Their tongues played and danced with one another, Star would scrape the bottom of Marco's tongue and he would do the same in return. Marco would pull his back and Star would playfully block his entrance. Soon they didn't know who was doing what, one would spin their tongue around the other and they would respond by reversing the spin. They felt the warmth from each other grow into a comfortable heat, she was the first to pull away, she pulled at his shirt, he obediently lifted his arms allowing her to take it off of him, she eagerly felt his bare skin with each of her hands, leaning back down she paused and sat up.  **"w-would you like me to undress?"**

"well uh.. not if you.. don't want too," Marco blushed and looked off to the side

Star leaned down to his ear  **"I do more than anything else"** and hopped off of the bed, turning back to wink at him  **"no peaking."** Obediently, and, kinda dorkily he closed his eyes. Star, seeing this and deciding there was no reason to put on a show, simply threw off all of her clothes and went back to finish undressing Marco.

"Whoa! I, Star are you sure?" he jumped as she started to take off his pants, she responded by putting a finger to her mouth, shushing him, ever the obedient consort he shut up. 

 Marco watched, unsure as he was undressed. Star slipped off his pants and underwear with ease and sat back up, allowing him to drink in her appearance, her flowing hair, her glowing heart eyes, the cute hearts on her cheeks, and her bare shoulders giving way to her budding breasts, capped with lilac hearts surrounding her erect nipples. _Wait..._ "Hearts?"

She looked down at her chest and covered it up. For the first time since she changed she looked self conscience, vulnerable. She looked him up and down **"yea.. hearts.. its a butterfly thing"**

Marco slowly leaned up and took her hands in his, pulling them away from her chest, their faces inches apart, "their beautiful, you're beautiful Star" he watched her relax and move in for another kiss, he moved to meet her lips with his, she was cold, a soothing cold, like cold sheets on a hot night, her touch gave him goosebumps.

They moved back and forth, eventually ending up with Star back on top, taking Marco in her hand. As she started slowly stroking him a small sound of pleasure escaped his throat, she took that as a go ahead to continue. She broke the kiss and moved to nip at his neck while stroking and rubbing her pelvis against him. He was lost to himself, "The Safe Kid" on mute in the back of his head.

"Oh god.. S-Star, that feels really good," He moaned, burying his face in her neck and bucking his hips slightly. Star kissed up his neck to bite his ear.

 **"You're so cute~"** As she whispered into his ear she felt him buck under her before tensing up, and finally, relaxing. She looked down to see that he had came between them, she looked back up and kissed him on the nose.

"We should clean up.. " he looked embarrassed.

 **"already gotcha covered"**   She lassoed her wand and with a flick of her wrist they were both cleaned up.

"Oh, in that case i should really go to bed" He made another move to get up.

Star pinned him down again,  **"can't you.. stay with me, just for tonight?"** she had that vulnerable look again.

Marco sighed, "fine, but were getting up early ok? we have school tomorrow"

She beamed at him "ok!"

They got under the covers and got comfortable, and within minutes Star was asleep, Marco however, had a bit more trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i need feedback on this one, it feels rushed to me at the end, but idk man.  
> but otherwize, yay, got it out in under 2 weeks
> 
> also, again, im not sure where to take this, i could go fluff adjusting to the new star, or take a right turn at toxicity and corruption of marco, i also could go full bad end and have marco turn into something else monstrous due to the pettals reacting with the remenence of monster arm
> 
> also i wouldnt hold my breath for grammaticaly correct or spell checked notes, i just, dont have that kind of energy, notes are my chill talk place, maybe a place to open up conversation with readers, dig?
> 
> anyway, till next time
> 
> Edit: ill try and post SOMETHING every 2 weeks, maybe not this, but i will post something at least every 2 weeks

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i promise there is a reason this is explicit, there will be smut in the next chapter, 
> 
> if anyone has a hankering for grammar correction. i would be super appreciative of any corrections. 
> 
> also, if you liked it, have any suggestions on where to take this, or would like to give some critiques just leave them in the comments


End file.
